


Our Daughter, Our World

by captainamergirl



Series: Our Daughter [1]
Category: Boy Meets World
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 19:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11743392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: “She’s growing up too fast, Topanga; there’s gotta be some kind of law against that,” Cory complains.





	Our Daughter, Our World

**Author's Note:**

> 10 sentences for Copanga and their daughter. This is NOT set in the Girl Meets World universe as I'm honestly not a big fan of the show.

**Faith** – “Have some faith, Emily-Rae; you can do this, honey,” Topanga tells their daughter who looks at them with determination in her big brown eyes and then begins to lift herself off of the carpet.  
  
**Fall** – “If she falls,” Topanga tells a worried Cory, “and she will, just know that she will get back up again.”  
  
**Space** – “Give her some space, Cory,” Topanga gently admonishes her husband as he follows the baby around the room, positioning an ever-present video camera at her tiny back.  
  
**Wide** – Cory reluctantly gives Emily-Rae a wider berth to move around in, even though it’s his fatherly instinct to want to crowd his first born and not let her move a step out of his line of sight.  
  
**Law** – “She’s growing up too fast, Topanga; there’s gotta be some kind of law against that,” Cory complains as they turn into bed.  
  
**Inherit** – “I see she inherited your appetite,” Shawn marvels as he looks between Emily-Rae and Cory, both of whom are covered head to toe in pink frosting and yet are still shoveling in birthday cake.  
  
**Conceive** – “Have you two thought about having another kid?” Angela asks, to which they both retort, “Have you and Shawn?”  
  
**Push** – The first time Cory takes Emily-Rae grocery shopping away from the watchful eye of her mother, the toddler manages to topple a whole pickle jar stand - and it doesn’t appear to be an accident either!  
  
**Moments** – “She’s finally asleep,” Topanga says when their little girl is miserable with the chicken pox, “let’s cherish this quiet moment for as long as it lasts.”  
  
**Victim** \- Topanga soon falls victim to the dreaded chicken pox infection as well, so Cory takes the week off from work to play “nursemaid” to his girls.


End file.
